


Dreamer - Septicpie/Jelix RPF

by ouijafloof



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Floof, Jelix - Freeform, M/M, Ouija, Septicpie, destroyed, dreamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijafloof/pseuds/ouijafloof
Summary: Felix has burned out from the WSJ drama when Jack comes around and makes him feel better. It's not long afterwards before Felix's dreams start to plague him with moral questions. Should he be with Jack, or keep his relationship to his dreams for Marzia's sake?





	1. Introduction

If it had only affected me, everything would’ve been fine. I could deal with it. But It wasn’t only me, it was everyone working on these projects with me too. All the hard work and money put in by all those people… all that for nothing. Not only have I been losing money to adblock, but now my show is cancelled. All thanks to the WSJ taking my jokes out of context. I’m so thankful for how supportive the bros have been, but even that isn’t enough. I’m under the pressure and judgement of 50 million people, and I feel the weight of the world on my shoulders. 

I woke up hungover at the office with 12 missed calls. Empty bottles were slew around the room, illuminated by the slim slivers of light through the blinds. I rubbed my eyes awake and clutched my aching head, then got up to go to the computer. I went online to check twitter and went through my messages, reading through all the small talk and attempts at comedy by fellow youtubers. I was about to call Marzia when a text on my phone caught my eye. It was sent only 5 minutes ago. 

“I’m outside your office”   
It was Jack. Did I invite him over? I went through my texts to see if I did, then my calls. Nothing.  
Kicking the bottles under the couch at the other side of the room, I went to the nearest mirror and fixed my hair before going down to let him in.   
“God, finally! It’s freezing out here!” Jack weaved past me to make his way into the large, warm building.   
“Hey!” I exclaimed half-heartedly. “So what are you doing here?” I asked.   
“Marzia told me you’ve been feeling pretty bad recently. I was worried about you, so I flew over to see ya.” He responded.  
I felt my eyes light up when I smiled. For some reason I didn’t need more of and explanation, I was just happy he was here.   
“Then come in! I was just about to go home. Just let me grab my stuff.” I told him. I was turning away when I felt him grab my arm.   
“Can I come with you?” He asked. I gave him a confused look, then he shook his head. “Nevermind.”  
I ignored the matter for now, and grabbed my bag upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

We drove in -mostly- silence all the way home. The whole time, he kept stealing glances at me. His eyes looked at me   
as though he were looking at a sick puppy. His empathetic eyes made my heart skip a beat as I tried to focus  
on the road.

When we arrived at my house, upon opening the gates and turning the lock on my door, we were greeted by our enthusiastic  
pugs.  
"Edgar! Hey buddy! It's been a while!" I heard him say in his Irish accent. As we walked through the entrance, I called out  
to Marzia, but I didn't get an answer. I walked through the kitchen and living area, but she wasn't there either. 

"Is Marzia home?" Jack asked me. I shrugged. "I'll be right back." I ran up the stairs to our room only to find it empty.  
I stroked my chin, puzzled. That's when I noticed a note on the pillow of our bed. 

"I tried to call you yesterday, but you didn't pick up. I'm heading back to Italy for a bit to see an old friend, so I   
called your friend to be with you while I am gone. I am sorry for not telling you. I will explain everything when I get back.  
Love, Marzia"

"Fucking DAMN IT!" I stomped the ground in frustration. "FUCKING USELESS." I cried out. I just had my career ruined,  
and she leaves me alone NOW? Of all times to be here for me, now would be critical, don't you think? I lay down on my   
bed face first and sob into my pillow.   
"Marzia, why?!?"

I hear the gentle footsteps of Jack coming towards me.   
"Felix? Are you all right?"  
"Leave me the FUCK ALONE, Sean!" I snap.   
"Felix, please, let me help. You're not thinking straight."  
"I'M NEVER THINKING STRAIGHT! All I FUCKING WANTED was a normal life. Now I'm all damn alone."  
"You have so much more than a normal life, Felix. I know it's hard right now but.."  
Jack touched my shoulder, and I slapped it away.  
"Don't FUCKING T-TOUCH ME!" I sob.   
He grabs my arms and pins me to the bed.   
"Felix, snap out of it! You're not alone. I'm right here! Let me help you." Sean stares into my crying eyes with a   
compassionate look. I soften my tensed muscles and center myself. Maybe I can get through this. 

I sit up with my hands over my face, feeling Sean's caring arm around my shoulders. I hug him tightly and cry   
softly into his shoulder.


End file.
